Various methods have been used to attach a side-view mirror to a truck cab or door. For example, a strut-like framework for supporting the mirror may be fastened directly to the door or cab structure using screws, bolts, rivets, and the like. Such mounting methods often require many parts. In addition, the framework and protruding fasteners are unsightly and result in increased aerodynamic drag. A mirror mounted on a truck door is more susceptible to damage due to vibration and impact such as when the door is being opened or shut. It would therefore be desirable to provide a mirror mounting bracket that is aesthetically pleasing, aerodynamically efficient, uses few parts, and is robust in design.